


when you kiss me, heaven sighs

by bellaaanovak



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Affection, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-War, Skinny Dipping, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are at a summer camp in Brant Lake, New York. Bucky finds a lake and drags Steve to go see it in the middle of the night when he decides he wants to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you kiss me, heaven sighs

**Author's Note:**

> It's July of 1940. Both Bucky and Steve are fifteen. Brant Lake is real, and it's beautiful. Go look at photos of the lake before you read this so you can imagine the place.

Steve’s eyes flash open in a split second when he hears noises moving about outside of his tent. It’s big enough to hold three people, but Steve’s so small, they managed four. He’s sharing a tent with Bucky and two other guys, Jason and Neill. Steve sits up in the tent and waits for his eyes to adjust. Bucky isn’t in the tent and Steve thinks he might have just gone outside to pee. He yawns and lies back down on the rocky ground, pulling the small quilt over his shivering body. He checks for his inhaler and keeps it close to him. This is their second night at Brant Lake and he hasn’t had an attack yet.

 

Not five minutes later, Bucky stumbles back into the tent and shakes Steve, nearly handing an attack to him. Steve opens his mouth to demand what his friend wants, but his mouth is promptly covered. Bucky tilts his head, inviting him outside. Steve groans and shoves his inhaler in his pocket, following Bucky out of the tent. They straighten themselves up – Bucky’s getting taller than Steve.

 

“What’s goin’ on, Buck?” Steve speaks in a whisper, not trying to wake up the counselors or the other boys. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Steve, ‘course everything’s okay. C’mon. I found somethin’. Come with me.” Steve’s eyes widen and he looks at his flimsy watch.

“It’s nearly three o’clock in the morning! We’ll get in trouble!”

“Aw, no, Steve. We’ll be fine. Just c’mon, please! _Gotta_ show you somethin’!” Bucky is persistent and Steve finally agrees, causing Bucky to throw his fist in the air and cheer in triumph silently.

 

So Steve follows Bucky half a mile until they come across the _lake_ part of _Brant Lake_. It’s a dark blue and Steve can hardly see anything. The only light is from the moon, which is reflecting on the still water. Their camp wasn’t supposed to head out to the actual lake for a couple of days. Bucky turns around and grins stupidly at Steve, who is just confused.

 

“How’d you even find this? Were you wandering around the campsite or something?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep. I heard frogs croaking and splashing and stuff – thought I’d check it out.” Bucky kicks off his shoes and, not really by surprise, steps into the water. He flinches a little at the contact and then laughs. “Jesus – Steve, the water is great! It ain’t even cold! You wanna go for a swim?”

Steve laughs nervously and scratches his head. The water looks gorgeous and calm, but he just isn’t sure.

“Our trunks are back at the camp. Towels, too.”

“Don’t need ‘em!”

 

Then, Bucky does something else, that’s only a little surprising. He takes his t-shirt off and throws it on the ground ten feet behind him. He starts to undo his pants and tugs those off, too. Steve thinks he’ll stop there but he doesn’t, instead disrobing completely, stepping out of the water, and climbing on top of a large boulder a few feet away. Steve wants to ask what he’s doing, but Bucky has already jumped into the lake before he gets a chance.

 

Bucky pops his head up a few seconds later and cheers. He curses, too, but he still has a grin slapped on his face.

“It’s n-not even c-cold! Not yet! I’ll warm up to it. Well, what the hell are you waitin’ for, punk?!” Steve pulls his inhaler out of his pocket and looks at it. He doesn’t know what to do. Sure, he wants to get in the water – it’s not like he and Bucky haven’t seen each other naked. But now it feels different. Steve’s chest is hot. Bucky has been working out. “Steve. Stevie, come on, _please_ get in the water. It ain’t even cold anymore, there isn’t any – there’s no snakes or nothin’. Get in the water!”

 

Steve licks his chapped lips quickly and stops shaking his body for ten seconds to make a decision. It’s nearly three in the morning. No one is going to notice they’re even gone. He sets his inhaler carefully on a patch of grass and tugs his too-big t-shirt over his head. Bucky whoops as he takes his shoes, pants, and underwear off. He unhooks his watch and sets it down with the rest of his clothes.

“Hey, hey Steve – Do me a favor, alright?” Steve is shivering, naked, and blushing, and Buck’s asking for a _favor_? He raises his eyebrows and Bucky wades closer until he’s only waist deep. “Don’t jump in. Just walk in, I – your asthma might act up if you jump.” His friend has a point. Steve wasn’t going to jump in anyways.

 

So he walks in to the water. It’s momentarily cold and once he’s waist deep, he ducks all the way under. The water is extremely clean and refreshing. He resurfaces and crosses his arms, trying to warm up.

“How deep is the lake?” Steve asks calmly.

“I don’t know. Wanna swim out a few more yards?” Bucky responds. Steve nods and smiles. Luckily, he can swim fine for safe-side one hour before he _really_ needs to stop and catch his breath. Swimming isn’t something that’s extremely crippled by his asthma. Bucky starts to paddle and Steve follows suit. He’s never gone skinny dipping before, so maybe that’s why he feels so exhilarated and nervous. Maybe it’s knowing Bucky is naked and five feet away from him. It’s probably both variables making his heart beat faster than usual.

 

The moon is the only light for miles, and from this side of the lake, they’re facing a mountain range with trees covering it. Sometimes Steve forgets there’s all of this wilderness and nature in New York because he spends so much of his time in the factory-ridden streets and alleys of Brooklyn. Bucky stops swimming and smiles. He bobs up and down and is moving his arms slowly. “My feet just barely touch the ground. It must be around six feet deep.” Now that they’re stationary, Steve is moving his arms to keep himself above water, too. He looks back to the shore and notices the boulder Bucky jumped from is partially in the water. They’re maybe fifty or sixty feet out.

 

Bucky starts chuckling and Steve turns his head a little, and then looks back at him.

“What? What’s funny?”

“You’re pink! Your face, I mean. You cold? Or blushin’, or what?”

“Shut up, you jerk. I’m not blushing.”

“So you’re cold.”

“No!”

“Well, then why’s your face look like a rose, Rogers?”

 

Steve can feel Bucky’s breath on his face.

 

He blinks and his friend is five inches away from him. Steve looks around like someone would overhear him. They’re in the middle of a lake. No one is around.

 

“You remember a couple of months ago? At that Yankees game? You were drinking a bottle of wine that Ricky stole off a car?”

“Yeah. ‘Course I do. Best wine I ever had.”

“Do… do you remember everything from that night?”

 

Bucky stops then and immediately starts swimming back to shore. Steve curses himself and splashes lake water on his face. He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have even said anything. Bucky is halfway back when Steve starts after him.

“Buck. Bucky, please, I didn’t mean to – Bucky! It was nothing!”

 

Steve finally catches up to him. Bucky is near that boulder and the water is only three feet deep. He turns around and gives Steve a look he hasn’t seen since that Yankees game.

 

_Steve got up and cheered for the Yankees. Reese had just hit a home run and won the team the game. Bucky was right next to him, hollering and whistling. Steve felt a hand on his shoulder and he was spun around by a girl his age. He’s seen her at school, her name’s Eleanor, or Evelyn, something like that. Before he could even process what was going on, her lips were pressed against his sweetly and Steve grinned, kissing her back. Although it wasn’t his first kiss, and he didn’t really know her too well, the excitement of the won game was racing through his veins. Suddenly he felt a stronger hand on his other shoulder. Bucky’s hand._

_“Steve,” he slurred. “Steve, what – what’re’ya doin’? Hey, get offa him, c’mon.” Bucky pulled them apart and the girl – It was Evelyn – shook her head and smiled when Bucky looked away._

_“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I have a protective older brother, too.”_

_“Oh, we aren’t—“_

_“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see ya around school.”_

_Evelyn returned to chatting with her friends and Steve was being tugged away by his arm. Bucky was drunk. The whole bottle of wine Ricky’d stolen for him was completely empty. As they left the stadium, Bucky practically dragged him into the nearest alleyway. He dropped the bottle and it shattered on the concrete. He gradually pushed Steve against the brick wall of the building adjacent to the stadium._

_“Steve… ‘m sorry. I just wanna protect you. She don’t know you like I do. Gotta look out for you, ‘n’ make sure you’re always alright. With the right lady, right person, you know?” Steve nodded and set his hand on Bucky’s forearm._

_“I know, Buck. You’re always there for me. It was just a kiss; I can’t even remember her name.” Bucky snorted, then, and grinned, stepping a half step closer to Steve._

_“You’re startin’ to sound like me, kid. Listen, I – You’re important to me. ‘S all I’m tryin’ to s-say.” Steve didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. Bucky talked like that sometimes after Steve’s had an attack or gotten into a fight. But they haven’t been in this position while talking about it. Before Steve can blink, Bucky’s lips are on his own. It was a desperate kiss and Steve practically whined, kissing back in need. It only lasted four minutes, but it was the damn best kiss he’s ever had._

_Bucky hardly talked about that day._

“Don’t you get it? It’s not nothing, it’s everything, Stevie! Steve, _gosh_ , Steve. Of course I remember everything!” Bucky then throws his hands up, spraying a little water around them. “I forced myself to remember every detail. How could I forget? The way you submitted to me so easy, and the way you kissed me, I – I had no idea you could kiss like that. Your hand squeezed my arm so tight it left a bruise for two weeks. I’m never gonna forget that, Stevie.”

 

Steve is flabbergasted and doesn’t even know what to say. He does the only thing he can think of, instead. He wades towards Bucky and past him, leaning up against the boulder. The water is only three feet deep. It’s up to his hipbones, Bucky’s thighs.

“D-do you want to make another memory? A sober one?” Bucky’s cheeks turn pink. He laughs and grins, hurrying to him.

“God, Steve. Yes. Fuck.”

 

And so they kiss again. Their bodies rut against each other gently and Bucky’s hands are on Steve’s small waist. Steve’s hands are wrapped over Bucky’s neck. He feels blissful. A moan escapes his lips when he feels Bucky’s cock against his own. They’re both still soft in the water but it doesn’t matter. It feels amazing just to be in this position. God forbid if anyone caught them, even another boy. They’d run and tell the counselors and just like that, the two of ‘em would be on the bus home.

 

Steve doesn’t think about that, though, only about Bucky’s tongue in his mouth and one of his hands on Steve’s ass.

“I thought you’d never ask for this, Stevie. I wanted you so bad for so long, even before the kiss.” Bucky’s words slip out against his cheek and his ear and his neck as he’s kissing in those places. “Was just afraid you didn’t want me.”

He didn’t know he wanted Bucky until the kiss. Sometimes he’d see him changing or catch him necking with a girl, and he’d get embarrassed, but he didn’t realize he wanted to be in the girl’s place until after Bucky pinned him to that wall.

 

Steve gets brave and drags one of his hands down Bucky’s getting-there body and wraps it around his cock like he would his own. He gets a shrill whine against his ear in response, and that only motivates him further. He moves his hand up and down slowly, making every touch count.

“Is this okay?” Steve whispers. His chin is over Bucky’s shoulder now because the other has gotten closer, and is holding him with both his hands. Bucky kisses his shoulder and his neck and laughs.

“F-fuck, yeah, baby. Of course it’s okay. This ain’t ever gonna be anything less than okay.”

 

Steve pumps him until he’s hard and Bucky is practically hanging onto him like a koala bear, making the most obscene noises he’s ever heard. Making noises even more intense than he’s heard when he’s walked in on him with a girl. Bucky curses and maneuvers so he’s looking directly at Steve. His eyes are glazed and his mouth is half open in an _O_ shape. He makes a strangled noise and slams his lips against Steve’s and Steve can feel his best friend’s cum on his thigh.

 

Once Bucky finishes completely, he just laughs and they fall over each other, kissing and touching each other. Hopefully all of Bucky’s cum is gone by the time the other boys get in the lake, or they’re in for a surprise.

 

“W-we should head back to camp now. We’ve been out here for an hour, at least.” Steve says with a half-heartened sigh. He doesn’t want to go back. He could stay in nature with Bucky for days and not hate it. Bucky nods and shrugs.

 

“We can always come back tomorrow night. Bring out a couple o’ blankets, camp out.”

 

Oh, and there is nothing Steve would want more.


End file.
